


Satisfaction

by Asteria (Ateria)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: The air, the sun, the moon and the sea are my complement, but you my love are much more you are my element.Out of desire I have my body and my heart, the willing mind and the soul full of satisfaction.A different idea of 1x08





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm afraid you forget about yourself, Sister Zelda, but I thank you for ... your services"  
The latter did not specify whether he was referring to his services as a midwife to his wife, or the services rendered the night before, when he needed to be downloaded to someone.  
"But Faustus the other day ..."  
"Yes, I confess some things, weaknesses that I also felt, I was negligent not to assign a penance"  
"Penance?" his eyes opened wider at the mere mention of the word.

She hoped she had heard wrong or at least had a clearer idea of what Father Blackwood was referring to.  
"Flagellation, sister, to strengthen the body and the will, thirty lashes will suffice"  
Zelda kept looking at him with a bewildered expression, she did not understand the abrupt change from yesterday to today, it is not that the previous night she was a sweet lover, the truth is that her kisses were possessive, and her hands on her were demanding, she had left marks of her teeth on her neck and on the hips the fingerprints due to the strong grip, even so she corresponded as a good devotee, but today she was scaring her a little, that face would be, the hardness of her words and what she said . Penance?

"I assume you have a cat with nine tails"  
"That's right, somewhere"  
"Well, we will do it here then"  
"What will we do?" Zelda thought as she watched him leave his cane on the bed and begin to get rid of his clothes.

Faustus continued speaking "I guess your door has insurance"  
"He has it, I still do not understand ..."  
"You will flagellate me, and I will flagellate you, and together we will suffer in exquisite ecstasy" He turned to face her and what he saw was surprise and if he was sincere he did not expect that reaction, because of the way she she replied the night before, I expected that idea to excite her, but I can see in her face a little fear, which caused a stronger erection in him.

No matter what reaction she had, she did not care not even if she wanted to or not, the only thing that mattered was that he needed to have more of her, needed to touch her, kiss her, leave more marks on her delicate white skin, breathe in her scent , see your green eyes, fuck! those eyes. Maybe telling him that without full notice was what disconcerted Zelda, and he preferred to be sure.

"How about?"  
"It seems to me that your excellence should leave at this moment"  
"I thought you wanted more of this"  
"But what of you hitting me? No, this is not good, and I think last night was not either."  
Faustus approached her annoyed by what he had just said, and from one moment to the other he had his hand around his neck and his lips near his ear speaking to him like a whisper.

"Last night, dear Zelda, it was fine, I would very well say, and today" released his neck pushing it back a little and looking up and down.  
"Today will be much better"  
Zelda saw him with fear, not knowing what to do, did not react until he spoke again.  
"That's a nice dress that you'll probably want to keep, so take it off if you do not want it to not come apart"  
She did not move  
"THAT YOU REMOVE IT I SAID, please, be an obedient witch if you do not want to accumulate punishments"

Zelda tried to get out as quickly as possible, but Faustus secured the door with a wave of his hand, while she tried to open it, he approached her by pressing her between his body and the door.  
He pulled his hair aside and kissed his neck and bit him  
"Do not make me angry, and do what I ask"  
His hands were placed on her waist and went through his belly to reach her breasts where he stopped for a moment pressed and playing with them at will.  
"Faustus, please stop"  
He turned her and began to kiss her lips and put his tongue in her mouth, his hands now on her back, began to descend to her buttocks, while she put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away.  
"Please, I'm asking you, leave."  
He turned around and threw her on the bed and before she could do anything, he was on top of her breaking her dress and kissing her breasts.  
"Noooo"  
"Easy, I'll make sure you get a new one"  
"Let go, you're hurting me"

The tears threatened to leave at any moment but I did not want to give her the pleasure of seeing her more vulnerable.  
Faustus put one leg between Zelda's legs to keep them open, with one hand holding hers over his head, and with his free hand he ran his panties to a lake and looked for the clitoris, and violently introduced she fingers into it.  
A kind of moan came from his throat.  
"You like it, it's not like that"  
"No, it hurts, please, stop"  
A knock on the door interrupted the moment when Faustus unbuttoned his pants.  
"Auntie Zee, are you there?"  
"If Ambrose, what happens?" I try to speak quietly so as not to alarm your nephew.  
"They called the Academy, they were looking for Father Blackwood, I told him he was here but he was gone, it seems urgent, do you know where he can be?"  
The two looked at each other for a moment, Zelda with annoyance and Faustus with a bit of guilt.  
"I do not know Ambrose, but I will make sure to inform you"  
"Thanks Aunt Zee, you're fine"  
"Yes, go quiet"

Faustus stood up and straightened his clothes, Zelda tried to do the same but her dress was completely broken.  
"As I told you, I'll make sure you have a new one"  
He approached her and took her face in his hands. "I'll also make sure to see you another time" he kissed her, this time it was sweet "Until then"  
And disappeared from the room.


	2. Good night dear

The last thing Zelda remembered was being in her room after taking a shower and wearing only underwear and a bathrobe. Now he was in the Blackwood mansion in the arms of Faustus, who had transported her to him.

"It seems to me that I chose the best moment to bring you" said Faustus, looking her up and down, her half-opened robe revealing the few clothes she wore and a large part of her skin.

"What am I doing here?"  
"You are here to please your High Priest as a good and obedient believer you are"  
While he spoke, he removed the   
ribbon that Zelda's robe was wearing and threw it on the floor.

She put her hands over his to stop him but he continued.  
"Not again, please" Faustus saw in his pleading look, and that was something that excited him a lot, Satan! how he liked to beg him and see those glassy eyes.  
"What's wrong dear? The other day you requested my spiritual guide, you seemed very willing, now you forgot the bitch you can become?"

 

Zelda gave him a slap that Faustus did not hesitate to answer. "Do not go to do that, darling" he turned and rested on the bed abruptly, with his legs extended and the torso on the bed, he took his hands on his back and leaned on her to speak in his ear, "You have done something wrong, so you should not treat the priest of your church, you deserve a punishment, do not believe that I have forgotten the thirty lashes that were left pending, and now, for this slap, you will feel the hell in your skin, for which, we'll use candles "he bit the lobe of the ear and got up.

She tried to get up and he gave her a strong blow on the buttocks "Quieta". He took off his belt and used it to tie his hands behind his back.  
Zelda who until now only concentrated on not crying and ignore the pain that felt on her cheek, she lay on the bed waiting for the next movement, felt something running down her back, and realized that it was a whip when she felt the first blow, was not strong, but I took it by surprise, so he screamed and tried to get up but Faustus returned to empedirlo, "You want to stop moving, or is that you want to punish you more" he laughed and stuck a hand between the legs of her "Is that? You want more punishment? You look like you're a whore"

"Please, I left my house without notifying anyone, at any moment they will realize that I am not"  
"And they will come to my house, are you threatening me?"  
"No, I just do not want to worry theam, and I do not want this either, you're hurting me, and above all you're scaring me"  
"You do not understand, it does not matter if you do not want to, it's an obligation of yours as part of this coven, compliment the high priest, you should be proud to do it"  
"I can do it, but it does not have to be like that"  
"You may be right, and I know you would do a good job, but I want it to be that way, every time you beg me, you excite me too much, it's a feeling I have not felt with any witch." They have been submissive, yes, but they do not play a role credible, his insatiable face does not help much, instead yours "raised her up to face him" On the other hand you, all your ... "he kissed her lips tenderly," you are different, you are not anybody like others, I like to feel my full power over you, I like you, just you, star of my nights "

 

After another kiss he threw her back on the bed and continued with the lashes, after the last one, Zelda's buttocks were a bright red, he liked that tone, he ran his hands over them to ease the pain a bit, and helped her to get up to see her face, her eyes were watery, and the mascara had run down her cheeks leaving a black path, he took a handkerchief and wiped it "That's better, you must be perfect to continue" he kissed her forehead .

He released his hands that were fastened with the belt and laid his entire body on the bed. "I will not tie you again, I trust you will not do anything stupid"  
She stayed quiet on the bed, her underwear had disappeared at some point without her noticing because of a spell. Faustus had left the room and she was thinking that it was a good time to leave, now that he did not realize it, but something prevented him and it was the scary to make him angry more. Faustus came back and saw her still lying down and calm. "Good girl, I'll do this quickly so I do not hurt you too much, like a prize for not escaping while I was not there." 

He approached her with a candle in his hands. "Close your eyes" she obeyed quickly not to disturb him. Nothing happened, when he was about to open his eyes to see if he was still there, he felt a lot of heat in his belly and fought not to open his eyes or make any noise. The heat was due to the wax falling from the candle, felt it again in one leg, then in another, went down to her feet and back, felt more wax near her vagina, and that made her scream a little, then in her breasts, in the nipples, that used to be too much and Faustus gave small kisses in the places where the wax fell.

"I like to see your body writhing in pain, i adore you"he kissed his mouth possessively and it was becoming sweet, he distributed kisses all over his face, his cheeks, forehead, eyelids. "Open your eyes now" he stood up and fixed his night gown since at no time he got rid of his clothes.  
"Go to the bathroom, wash and get dressed"  
She said nothing and went to the bathroom, once inside the shower water, tears began to fall. He finished bathing and seeing his reflection in the mirror, understood that it excited Faustus, and decided not to provoke him more, would not give him a look of pleading, nor would look down before him, would not cry and would be very strong.

He returned to the room and on the bed was a white box with a black ribbon and a note. "In compensation for the dress I destroyed" opened the box and inside there was a red dress at the knees, it was tight but formal, the neckline was discreet and the sleeves reached below their elbows, there was also lace lingerie in black, and one side of the bed a few black heels.  
When he finished dressing, Faustus entered the room with an orchid as an apology, handed it to him and sat down next to him.

"I feel bad, not to regret it" ellá saw him surprised "I would like to regret having hurt you, but I can not, it's something that I really liked, and that I would repeat again." He took her hand to lift her, hugged her around the waist and began to kiss her mouth and neck, Zelda was responding to the kisses and suddenly they were already in her room.

"You will not say that I'm not a gentleman who does not bring you to your room" he kissed her hand "Good evening dear" and disappeared like last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda arrived at her house and Hilda was waiting for her at the door, to give her the news that she had visitors.  
"mmm the high priest is here, he says it's urgent"  
Zelda's face went a little pale. "He knows I'm home already?"  
"Of course I know, sister, if it was hard to leave to avoid me, it will not be possible." He motioned Hilda to leave and leave them alone. When she disappeared down the hall, Faustus approached Zelda and she withdrew from him in a quick movement.  
"I know you're upset, but it's important that we talk, come closer, we'll just talk." In view of Zelda's distrust, he began to speak to make his knowledge the reason for his visit.  
"Mrs. Blackwood, as you know, is not very well, she is very tired to continue with satanic choir classes, that's why I've come, I want you to take care of that, I do not know another witch who has better you "  
Faustus looked at her for an answer, she thought for a long time, if she accepted, she would be closer to him, practically at her disposal and that was something that gave her a little fear, on the other hand, she would also be close to Sabrina and that was good, with the three strange sisters bothering her continuously, maybe it would be helpful.  
Zelda, who had not said a word so far, spoke.  
"Okay I accept"

Fautus' gaze reflected the victory he felt in having more opportunities to have her, tried to approach again and she stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
"With a condition"  
Faustus took his wrist and with a quick movement he turned it behind his back and spoke into his ear with you low and calm.  
"Without conditions, dear, you are not in a position to negotiate, but I will let you know later on in what position I love you"  
He released her and when she turned to face him he was gone.  
They did not talk too much for a week, one morning, Faustus called her to his office, walked through the corridors as long as possible, he thought he was going to tell her, they could not continue like this, he treated her that way, she scared everything time, this had to stop, and was determined to let you know. He stopped in front of the office and knocked on the door.  
"Enters"  
"I wanted to see excellence?"  
"I always want to see you, sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and she obeyed.  
"We need to talk"  
"I know, that's why you're here"  
"We can not continue like this, I dislike being close to you and not knowing what you are going to do or how you intend to hurt me"  
He smiled mockingly and getting up from his chair he went to her, took her hand to put her on her feet, hugged her around the waist and kissed her on the lips.  
"I know what those actions provoke in you" he gave a kiss more on the forehead "I know how they make you feel" a kiss more in the mouth, that little by little they were prolonging.  
"And precisely because I know what they cause is that I do it"  
He laid her down on the desk and unbuttoned her dress, lifted it up again to remove it completely, and lowered it again violently, resting her breasts on the cold wood.  
"Please, Faustus, no, I'm getting tired of begging you every time we're in this situation"  
"We both know that there is no other way, that giving up power is the only way you would do it, to deceive you"  
"What ??? So, according to you, I like you to treat me like I'm a whore?"  
"Somehow, yes, you do not want to accept that you love me, and you prefer to deceive yourself with the idea that I force you to do this, when in fact you enjoy it since it does not involve any effort on your part"  
Zelda, alone in her underwear in front of him, saw him furious. Fautus approached with the dress in one hand and handed it to him, he took his hands and and seeing her eyes he said "It's okay if you do not want to do this anymore, if you really do not want to, but we can not just get away, you know that no we can, then, face what you feel for me and do things like normal couples, or continue as before ... or I walk away if it is what you really want "He kissed her hand and turned to go back to her chair.  
"Faustus?"  
"Yes Dear?"

"I do not want you to walk away, but I can not continue like this, you're right, to a certain extent it was comfortable because it gave me some security, but now it's too uncomfortable, on the other hand, I can not accept that I feel something for you, and not because do not do it, but because it has never worked, it did not work out years ago and it probably will not work now, I do not want to go through that again "  
"Let's try it little by little" with a snap of fingers he brought Zelda back into her dress.  
"How about a dinner? This night in my house" He hugged her and it was a tender hug, placed one hand on her waist and with the other stroked her hair while he waved her in his arms.  
"I'm waiting for you tonight, okay?" She nodded and they gave a long kiss but without demands and with ... love?  
"Go back to your classes, I'll see you later" he left the office and left.


End file.
